jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:XDako/Krzykozgon atakuje
'Info:' '-Astrid ma 20 lat tak jak inni pozostali' '-Stoick nie żyje' '-przepraszam za ortografie' -'Czkawka jest z Astrid' '-wszyscy wyglądaja jak w JWS2' 'Krzykozgon' Czkawka jako wódz pomagał innym w czasie gdy Astrid ćwiczyła z Wichurką,Śledzik wpisywał nowe wiadomości do księgi,Sonczysmark rozkoszował sie pieknym dniem,a Mieczyk i Szpadka dowiedzieli sie ze moga nauczyć smoka latać do tyłu. Nagle w pewnym momencie w akademi wybuchł pożar,a na środku była wielka dziura.wszyscy zebrali sie by ugasic i zobaczyc co sie stalo. -Czkawka w samą porę,to był krzykozgon!-krzykneła Astrid przytulając Czkawke. -Ale jak..,znowu krzykozgon?-zapytał z niepokojem-Jesteście pewni ze to on,a nie jakis inny smok? -Czkawka w stu procentach to Krzykozgon!-wrzasnął Śledzik. -Wiecie gdzie poleciał?-zapytał Czkawka. -Nie,wiemy jedynie że jest gdzies na Berk i moze byc tylko gorzej!-krzyknął z przerażenia Śledzik -Czkawka i co teraz?-zapytała z lekiem Astrid -Astrid, ty i wichura poszukacie na południu,Śledzik ty i Bliźniaki polecicie na północ,Sonczysmark ty sprawdzisz na Smoczej Wyspie,moja mama w sanktuarium. -A ty co zrobisz?-zapytał Sonczysmark. -Polece z Astrid! -Dobra,no to w droge,dawaj szczerbatek! 'U Śledzika i Bliźniaków' -Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł robić na niego pułapki-zaprotestował przestrazony Śledzik. -Nic sie nie buj my tu jesteśmy! -I to mnie najbardziej martwi!-powiedział do siebie Śledzik. 'U Sonczysmarka' -Że też my musimy lecieć sami,ja powinienem lecieć z kimś tam a lece sam! Nagle Hakokieł zrzucił go i zawrócił. -Hakokieł łap mnie!-krzyczał wpadając do piasku -Tylko nie myśl sobie ze nie bedzie konsekfencji!!-krzyczał 'U Astrid i Czkawki' -Zobacz tam,dziura!-krzyknął Czkawka. -Taka sama widzielismy w akademi!-powiedziała Astrid. -No własnie... -To co robimy? -Ty zostań ja ze Szczerbatkiem zobacze czy tam jest! Nie mineła minuta gdy wyszli z dziury. -I co jest tam?-zapytała z niecierpliwością Astrid -NIe nie ma go tam! -Czkawka zostawmy to do jutro,robi sie ciemno,wracajmy juz! Astrid i Czkawka wracali po drodze dołączyli do nich Śledzik i Bliźniaki oraz Sonczysmark.Żaden z nich go nie widział.Czkawka kładąc sie do łóżka usłyszał krzyk smoka.Była to Wichura,broniąca siebie,a wraz nią Astrid.Szybko popędził w ich strone by je ratowac,gdy nagle Krzykozgon uciekł. -Nic ci nie jest?-zapytał Astrid. -Nie nie nic mi nie jest!-odpowiedziała mu. -Chodź do mnie,jesteś oszołomiona nie zostawie cie tak sama,a Wichurze nic nie bedzie. -Dobrze,chodżmy więc! Czkawka wziął Astrid pod ramie i zaprowadził do swojego pokoju.Okazało sie ze Astrid skreciła kostke. -Boli cie bardzo jak tu dotykam?-zapytał z troską. -Tak bardzo! -Pójde po mame ona bedzie wiedziala co robic. Czkawka przykrył ja kołudra i dał buziaka w policzek i natychmiast pobiegł po Val. Nastepnego dnia,Astrid obudziła sie widząc leżącego kolo Szczerbatka,Czkawke.Po chwili on tez sam wstał i powitał ja buziakiem w policzek i uściskiem. -W porzdku juz z ta kostka?-zapytał Czkawka. -Tak,lepiej,ale nie wiem czy bede mogla latac na smoku. -Tym sie nie martw odpoczywaj,bedzie dobrze! Czkawka zrobił sniadanie Astrid i sobie nastepnie pozegnal sie z nia i polecial szukac Krzykozgona.Zwołał ekipe do akademi i obmyslał z nimi plan. -Dlaczego nie ma Astrid w jej domu?-zapytał Mieczyk. -Skreciła kostke prz...-nie dokonczyl bo Mieczyk mu przerwał. -Była na skrećbaganch,albo wiem nie nie nie mów mi,dobra mów! -Nie Mieczyk skreciła kostke gdy spadła z Wichury,ponieważ Krzykozgon zatakował wczorajszej nocy. -Źle to wróży!-powiedział przestraszony Śledzik. -Ale że jak wróży,tak z kart?-odparł Mieczyk. -No właśnie,tylko jakich kart?-odparła Szpadka. -Musimy go poszukać tylko tym razem ja lece z Bliźniakami,a ty Śledzik z Sonczysmarkiem. -Yeah,Sonczy,Sonczy,smark,smark!-zaśpiewał Sonczysmark z duma. -Dobra lecimy!-rozkazał Czkawka. Wszyscy polecieli,po chwili Czkawka zobaczył kolejną dziure zrobiona przez Krzykozgona,tym razem bardziej sie zaniepokoil gdyz było to wieksze niz wczesniej.Wrócili do akademi,Sonczysmark i Śledzik znaleźli dziurie ale nie było go tam tak samo jak u Czkawki i Bliźniaków. -To co teraz?-zapytał Śledzik. -Nie wiem ale to może źle sie skończyć-odpowiedział mu Czkawka. -Uuuu,źle ,źle,bardzo źle!-mówił szeptem Mieczyk. -Czemu źle bardzo źle?-zapytał go Śledzik. -No wiadomo czemu Krzykozgon-Zgon-! -O matko,dobrze ze nie wiedza ze jezdza na innych głowach-powiedział szpetem do Czkawki. -Dobra robi sie późno,jutro bedziemy szukac dalej. Czkawka wrócił do domu zastał swoją mame i Astrid,które siedzialy przy stole czekajac z kolacja.Czkawka uśmiechnął sie przytulił swoja mame i dał buziaka Astrid.Zjedli kolacje,Val pełniła straż nocna w sanktuarium,wiec musiala wyjsc.Czkawka został sam na sam z Astrid. -Nie spi na podłodze!-powiedziała Astrid. -Wygodnie mi tutaj. -Tu jest miejsce. -Naprawde chcesz bym z toba spał? -Tak,zreszta zimno mi gdy ciebie nie ma! -No dobrze-i położył sie kolo Astrid. Czkawka i Astrid spali razem przytulajac sie do siebie i tulac.Nad rankiem obudzil ich Śledzik,który przyszedł do nich do domu. -Wstajemy,papużki nierozłączki!-śpiewał coraz głośniej Powoli otwierali oczy,a Śledzik coraz ciszej spiewał,w końcu przestał i powiedział że Pleśniak widział Krzykozgona na Smoczej Wyspie,polecieli tam od razu. -Pleśniak,gdzie ostatni raz widziałeś jak uciekał?-zapytał powoli Czkawka. -Koło mojego domu,odstraszyłem go i uciekł w strone wyspy-odpowiedział zdruzgotany. -Czyli wiemy juz gdzie szukac! -Czkawka Astrid nie ma!-krzykneła z przerazeniem Val. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach